Tempest
by Nightinggalewindsinger
Summary: Charlie met more than a star-struck Professor, three others were there in Princeton with Charlie. A Science prodigy by the name of Sara, a professors son who hides in a shadow disposition by the name of Mark, and a girl with a mysterious smile and a knack for ticking off her teachers by the name of Ella. Maybe it's time they found out what's behind that smile of their ringleader.


Okay just a few words before the new story, first off I'm so sorry. My stories aren't abandon, just hit a kink, good news kink over and new chapters will come on Saterday no later than Monday. bad news, they may be short but will get over the slight hitch in the plans I have for them. now I hope you guys enjoy the new story.

Sincerly, Nightiggalewindsinger.

Chapter 1- The Hunt is one.

The Dawn's Glory a medallion, said hold untold beauty and… power. A ruby sat in the size of a pigeon's egg set in a gold and copper frame shaped into sunrays, the tips dipped in a black metal. The medallion was stole by legendary thief Zona nearly forty years ago. Now stealing the Dawn's Glory was considered the ultimate test, as the only one in history to pull it off was Zona

"STOP THIEF!" the shouts of policemen resounded off the grey stone walls of Bell Museum. Artifacts of high quality stood along the wide hall as ten policemen chased the dark figure.

The figure was a girl, as told by the form fitting outfit she wore. From the soft sole boot shoes, the black tights and short sleeved dark blue shirt with a deep hood. The girl wore a white belt, slung crossed her waist and white gloves. On the belt is a pouch that holds everything she needed for the theft. Covering her face is a white with red streak half fox mask. Her name is simple Hunter.

The Bell Museum is the oldest in the world, holding more priceless artifacts the any other. The Dawn's Glory being its most valued treasure. The police followed Hunter down the halls, run into interceding men, Lead Detective Rhode Shay running in front. He has followed Hunter on all her heist, but always one step behind the notorious thief.

The police crawled her into a dead end; a giant stain glass window of Saint Mary, under the mask Hunter raised an eyebrow. The thundering of the cops footsteps came to a halt behind her, she turned seeing Rhode's with a victorious smile and adrenalin filled eyes.

"No were to go Hunter, you're surrounded inside and out." He said, stepping closer.

The Dawn's Glory hung off her neck, sparkling in the passing copter lights. For a moment the police saw a predator's grin on their prey's lips, showing slightly elongated canines then dark red curtains pulled around her. Rhode laughed before pulling away the curtain, his smile slipping when all he saw was a note on the window.

'Better luck next time Rhode! XOXO Hunter.'

Rhode's growled in frustration, snapping at the men to find her. Across the street on top of the building, staring at the gothic style building was Hunter. A sad smile on her lips as she took in the sight. She didn't linger long before heading down and changing into the cloths she had stashed there; blue jean skirt, a silver tank top with a sparkly black rose and a black wind breaker with white stripes down the sides and arms along the seams.

She walked out of the building and mingled with the breaking crowd heading to the park four blocks from the museum. The silver Ferrari that her dad, a man she's had little to no contact with, gave her after her graduation from Princeton; sat parked under a Willow tree close the fountain. From this point she could see the whole park.

Hunter put the bag into the cars trunk and sat on the hood. She made excellent time, as Charles Edward Eppes appeared on his bike. She smiled as she saw his bounching curls still in place, his dark brown eyes holding that innocents, with some taint showing through. Charlie wore a grey sports jacket over a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Hunter jumped off the hood, throwing her arms around his neck. Charlie returned the hug.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Ella." Charlie told her, whispering in her ear.

Ella smiled and blushed, "Missed you too, Charlie."

Charlie and Ella had met in Charlie's second year and Ella's first year at Princeton, both prodigies and child geniuses. They sat on the fountain's border, watching the Police cars go by. Ella informed him what had happened, quietly smirking as she retold what was stolen and by who.


End file.
